Kyou's Birthday
by Aika Yukihiro
Summary: It's Kyou's birthday and everyone (including Yuki) wants to get him the perfect gift. But Yuki is realy starting to act strange. Will Kyou's party plans fall through?
1. Prologue

Fruits Basket Fanfic The Perfect gift Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. But I wouldn't mind owning some of the characters. *Wink*  
  
prologue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akito sat outside in the cool morning air. His yukata was open slightly at the chest and his kimono that he wore over it was lying limply around him. A familiar little white bird came and settled on his knee. He looked at it quietly.  
  
"I suppose I should name you little bird. You come to see me everyday. Why is that? Am I someone you like or do I just sit still enough for you to rest on me without fear of capture?" The little bird looked up at him and fluttered up to his limp shoulder. "How about Tohru?" He asked with a smile. The little bird only looked up again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohru hummed as she cooked breakfast. She was very happy. Absolutely nothing could break her mood. She had received her semester mark yesterday and it was great!! 95% for all her classes.  
  
Kyou came walking down the stairs. He on the other hand was miserable that morning. He had the worst dreams last night. That Kuso Nezumi had stolen Tohru-Chan from him. His Tohru-Chan. His Tohru-Chan, he was definitely losing it.  
  
"Ohayo Kyou-Kun!!" Called Tohru from the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast? I made everyone else leek omelette so I thought you may want something different."  
  
"It's fine, I'll eat it." Replied Kyou. He was shocked at his own words.  
  
A spoon fell in the kitchen and then he heard the water running. Kyou walked in and saw Tohru frantically washing the spoon. He walked over and smiled to himself quietly. Yeah, his Tohru.  
  
"Ohayo!!" Called Shigure from the stairs. "Something smells good Tohru-Chan!! What are you blessing us with today?"  
  
"Leek omelette." Muttered Tohru still shocked from Kyou's answer.  
  
"Hmmm, Kyou what happened?" Muttered Shigure. "Oh, poor Tohru, now she'll have to make two meals. She's so overworked."  
  
"I said I'd eat it. Kuso Inu." Kyou mumbled as he wandered to the fridge to get milk. Shigure had obviously heard because his jaw dropped wide open. "What?"  
  
Shigure had run to the phone and called Hatori before another word could be spoken. "Ha-san? Yes, this is Gure-san, umm, Could you come over and take a look at Kyou-Kun? Yes, he said he'd willingly eat leek. WHAAAT?? What do you mean 'that's not an important reason to call?' He may have changed his tastes.Oh okay. Bye."  
  
"Kuso Inu." Kyou muttered as he turned to see Tohru standing behind him. "Tohru-Chan, What What's wrong?"  
  
"Kyou-Kun, are you really feeling well. Do you really want to eat this leek omelette? I can make something different."  
  
"It's fine. You made it so I'll eat it. I won't make you go through more trouble." He replied as he sat down with his milk. Just then Yuki walked in looking tired like he did every morning.  
  
"How's the soon to be birthday boy?" Asked Yuki directing his comment to Kyou.  
  
"SHUT UP! KUSO NEZUMI!" Kyou Yelled.  
  
"Oh, that's right." Shigure popped in from the other room, "It's Kyou-Kun's birthday in a week and a half." He looked at Kyou.  
  
"Kyou-Kun, You're having a birthday soon? Why didn't you say something?" Tohru looked at Kyou with a happy smile. "We can have a party right Shigure-san?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Smiled Shigure.  
  
"No, Don't!" Protested Kyou, but is was too late, Kyou had been out voted with Yuki's hand raised when they took vote.  
  
So that was that. The entire Souma family would be invited to the house and there would be a party. Tohru smiled. This would be fun.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it sucks. But R&R please anyway!! I need gifty ideas!! I know for Akito but I don't know who else for what!!  
  
Here's some Japanese knowledge for you in case you didn't know:  
  
Kuso: Damn Inu: Dog Nezumi: Mouse Ohayo: Morning Ohayo Gozaimasu: Good Morning San: commonly used after saying a person's name that you know but not well Kun: commonly used after saying a friend's name Chan: Commonly used after saying the name of someone of whom you know 


	2. Preparations

Chapter1: Preparations  
  
AY: I still need Ideas for Birthday gifts from everyone. I know Akito's you'll find out later. I'll drop hints  
  
BD: Shigure can give him a free copy of one of his Hentai novels.  
  
AY: That works. And Uo-Chan can give him a book on fighting. You know martial arts.  
  
BD: That works  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the weekend and Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan were over with Tohru. They were talking and Tohru began talking about Kyou's upcoming birthday.  
  
"Kyou is having a birthday?" Said Hana-Chan. "When?"  
  
"A week and a half." Smiled Tohru. "You are invited, all of the Souma family will be there. Maybe even Akito-Chan." I just hope no one gets hugged. She thought as a side note.  
  
"We can come." Smiled Uo-Chan, "Wouldn't miss carrot top's birthday for the world!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oyasumi Nasai!" Called Tohru as she walked out the doors. "O- Daijini!"  
  
Yuki smiled as Tohru walked out of work that night. "Kombanwa Tohru- Chan!" He greeted her. Tohru turned and smiled at him as she walked to meet him.  
  
"Kombanwa Yuki-Kun." She smiled. "O-Genki desu ka?"  
  
"Hai, Genki desu." He smiled back.  
  
"Have you thought about Kyou-Kun's birthday?" She asked quietly as they walked away from the large building.  
  
"Hai. I want to get him something nice, I don't know." Yuki replied. Tohru looked shocked. She thought they were pitted against each other. "I want him to have a reason to be happy."  
  
"Yuki-Kun?" Asked Tohru. "Do you mean you won't be fighting with him anymore?"  
  
"I can't promise that but I try. I will be kind to him for two reasons. First is that I want to become friends with him again and second, I want to this for you. It will make you happy wouldn't it?"  
  
"Of course Yuki-Kun but." She edged towards him slowly. She stopped; they were still on public streets. If he changed here then she would have revealed his secret right in front of everyone. Suddenly Yuki reached gently for her hand and caught it gently in his. Tohru gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?' He dropped her hand quickly. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, I was just surprised, that's all." She smiled and they quickly returned home without another word the rest of the way. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Saturday. Tohru lie in her bed a little longer than usual. She just stared blankly at the roof. She was planning for the party today. The rest were eating out of bentos for breakfast so that she could work on it. She heard her door slide open quietly as Kyou looked in to her room. She didn't move. It was still dark. Tohru shut her eyes tight as she heard footsteps coming close to her. "Tohru?"  
  
Tohru didn't answer. "Tohru?" She opened her eyes because it didn't sound like Kyou. When she looked she saw not Kyou but Yuki.  
  
"Yuki?" She gasped and sighed. "What's wrong?" She began to get out of bed.  
  
"Shhh. Nothing is wrong. I wanted to know, could I help to plan the party?" His face looked so beautiful in the dark. Tohru suddenly felt the urge to reach up to his face and kiss him. She wouldn't let herself though. She knew it would be wrong.  
  
"Iie. Dame desu." She replied.  
  
"Nani? Doshite?" He asked with surprise.  
  
"I can't ask you to do that! It's a lot of work. I don't want you to do more for than you already have!" She smiled, "Besides, you've done so much already!"  
  
"Demo.I want to Tohru-Chan. It will be a way to show him I want to be his friend!" She couldn't argue with that. She nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Daijobu." She smiled and they got work.  
  
During the time between darkness light and dark again they worked on the plan. From guest lists to decorations. They had it perfect. This would be a party to remember.  
  
A/N: I need gifty ideas Please!!!! I really need them!!  
  
Notes:  
  
Oyasumi Nasai: Goodnight  
  
O-Daijini: Take care of yourself  
  
Kombanwa: Good Evening  
  
O-Genki desu ka?: How are you?  
  
Hai, Genki desu: I am fine/I am well  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Bento: Meal in a box  
  
Iie: No  
  
Dame desu: It's out of the question/Impossible/No good  
  
Nani: what  
  
Doshite: Why (Also Naze)  
  
Demo: But  
  
Daijobu: Okay/fine 


	3. Invitations

Chapter 2: Invitations  
  
A/N: This will be a short chapter The simple fact is it's just the people getting their invites and thinking of gifts. I still don't have ideas!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiro and Kisa read the invitation aloud. "Kyou's birthday!" Exclaimed Kisa. We have to get him a gift! Hiro smiled. He would help Kisa choose the perfect gift from her and the perfect gift from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kyou's Birthday! We're invited to the party!!" Exclaimed Momiji happily as he read the invitation to a calm Hatori. "What will we get Kyou?" Momiji was running in circles now. This made Hatori dizzy and he stopped him.  
  
"We'll each get him a gift and we'll think about it for a while Momiji." Hatori said quietly. "Now please be quiet, I have some work to get done."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayame had received his invitation and danced around the room. "Knew I'd be invited!" He was obviously overjoyed. "I will get him the perfect gift!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haru, Kagura, and Ri-san received theirs at the same time. They were together. Haru looked at him and read it. Kagura did also and started muttering about the perfect gift.  
  
"They must have gone through so much trouble." Said Ritsu, "To send this to me. It's my fault."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shishou read the invitation and smiled. So Kyou was having a party. This must have been courtesy of Tohru. She was such a sweet girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akito held the letter up and read. "Invited to attend a party for Kyou?" He read on. "Birthday, huh?" I know the gift to give him. It will be.Perfect."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan hadn't gotten invitation because Tohru had told them, about it and they said they were coming. Now Yuki walked with Tohru to the party store to pick up decorations. They were holding hands until they became laden with bags. Yes, the party would be perfect.  
  
A/N: See, short!! I'll have gifty ideas for the next chapter, I promise!!!! 


	4. Gift Shopping

Chapter 3: Gift shopping  
  
A/N: I have some gifty ideas but not many. I guess we can go with what I have. That's Kisa and Hiro and that's it! I've given up on my family for ideas. I need reader input!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was getting closer to the date of the party. Only five days till his birthday and his party! Hiro and Kisa went shopping. Kisa stopped Hiro at a jewellery store. She want to get Kyou a necklace. They walked in.  
  
"Konnichiwa. May I help you?" Asked the lady behind the desk.  
  
"I want to get my friend a necklace for his birthday. It has to be special. I know he is a nekozuki. Is there anything for someone like that?"  
  
"Just a minute. I'll check." The lady said. She left and soon she returned and she held out three designs.  
  
The first was a circle with a cat silhouette. The second was a cat head looking over it's shoulder. The third was perfect. It was a cat standing on the Junikyu chart. Kisa picked it up. "This is perfect!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That's for our more myth believers. They say that someday the cat will be accepted into the Junikyu. That is when the year gains another month. It's won't make it longer, it will just be there." Explained the saleslady.  
  
"Perfect." Smiled Kisa as she paid and they left.  
  
"Now for my gift." Hiro said as he saw a gift store. They walked to it and went inside.  
  
They went straight to the Junikyu section. They saw a large cedar plate with the signs carved in. It was shellacked and looked beautiful. Hiro called over a salesman and asked if he could get the same plate with the cat put on it. Right in the middle.  
  
"But the cat is not a part of the Junikyu." He protested.  
  
"Please. It's for a friend's gift." He replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, fine then." The man said. "Come back for it in two or three hours."  
  
They left and Kisa smiled at Hiro. They walked back home smiling. They found perfect gifts for Kyou. He would thrilled. They really wanted him to feel included.  
  
A/N: This is all I have. I need gifty ideas please!! I only have for Shigure, Hiro, Kisa, Akito, and Uo-Chan!! Please help!!!!  
  
Note:  
  
Konnichiwa: Hello  
  
Junikyu: Zodiac (Also Jyunishi) 


	5. Shocking

Chapter 5,  
  
A/N: I got some good ideas, but to answer some questions first. 1. No, this isn't a Yaoi fic. I have nothing against them but I can't write them. 2. I don't know if this is a kyou/tohru or a yuki/tohru fic so there will probably be an alternate ending. 3. I plan on adding some more and thanks for the ideas. Now enjoy my new chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuki!" Tohru called from upstairs. "Yuki!"  
  
"Coming Honda-san!" Replied Yuki. He knew what this was about but no one else did. Yuki ran up the stairs and walked into Tohru's room and shut the door. "How's the planning?"  
  
"Pretty good. I don't know if I have this right though." She showed him the plans and he smiled. "A surprise would be nice but he already knows. That is unless we let everyone know except him and then tell him that it's cancelled."  
  
"Good idea Honda-san." Yuki replied smiling at her. Just then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Tohru blushed. "Gomen nasai, Honda-san." He managed as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Souma-kun!" She called out but he was already gone. She sat back in her chair and sighed. "Oh Souma-kun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gure-San!!!" Called Ayame as he burst through the door. He ran all the way to Shigure in the kitchen. When Shigure saw him the both went nuts.  
  
"I hear Kyou's birthday is soon!!" Ayame smiled with happiness. "What should I get him?"  
  
"Maybe you should keep it appropriate Ayame." Said a scornful Yuki as he walked into the room.  
  
"AH! My baby brother!!!" Said Ayame as he walked over to Yuki.  
  
"Stay away from me Kuso Hebi!" Yelled Yuki. "Some of us were trying to sleep."  
  
"Aw, my baby brother doesn't want to see. Me!!" Cried Ayame.  
  
"Got that right. Well, I'm busy again today. Don't bother me." Said Yuki as he walked out of the room.  
"He's been like that all week." Said Shigure with a smile.  
  
"I see. Maybe my baby brother has snatched himself a lady." Said Ayame as a rock came flying towards his head from outside.  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter 5. I hope you guys liked it. It's kind of an incoherent chapter to tell that Yuki kissed Tohru. But I needed more than that and I though that the end was kind of funny. I need more ideas and I've gotten some great ones!! Well, Hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time!!  
  
Note: Gomen nasai: Sorry/I'm sorry Hebi: Snake 


End file.
